Through the Ghost
by Heat Spark
Summary: [Post-RE5] Albert Wesker no recuerda nada de lo que pasó después de 1998. Para recuperar su memoria tendrá que atravesar el sutil camino que dejó desde que fingió su muerte hasta que sus subordinados lo encontraron. ¿Podrá restaurar la confianza perdida entre el Equipo Alfa y él?


バイオハザード le pertenece a Capcom.

* * *

**T**hrough the** G**host

**La vida no es la que uno vivió, sino la que uno recuerda y cómo la recuerda para contarla. **

* * *

El ruido del helicóptero se esfumó tan pronto como ellos comenzaron a caminar, sus pasos produjeron golpes sordos sobre el suelo de piedra que, junto a sus respiraciones, apenas eran perceptibles.

Chris Redfield fue el primero en avanzar, seguido por Jill Valentine. En completo silencio atravesaron los pasillos de lo que parecía ser una prisión.

Habían sido enviados a la instalación con el único propósito de limpiarla y rellenar un informe al respecto. O al menos ese era el motivo oficial, el verdadero era comprobar que la agente Valentine seguía siendo un elemento tanto efectivo como confiable. Era más una prueba que una misión.

Habían pasado menos de cuatro semanas desde que Chris había estado en un volcán y, aún así, el aroma del azufre le era tan familiar que se obligó a sí mismo a no tensarse demasiado.

— ¿Crees que encontraremos algo interesante? —Preguntó en un susurro, deteniéndose antes de cruzar delante de lo que parecía ser una apertura cuadrada en la pared; sin duda, un agujero tosco que contendría el vidrio de una futura ventana. Pasar por allí conllevaría ver y ser visto.

— ¿Cuándo no lo hemos encontrado? —Replicó Jill de buen humor, intentando no prestarle mucha atención al color de sus cabellos. Rubios. Se recargó sobre la pared más cercana y sonrió. — Hagamos esto de manera tan impecable que tengan que darme una medalla.

— No bajes la guardia. Veo a un par de infectados. —Pronunció en voz baja. — Sin duda, _Las Plagas_ han llegado lejos.

Con sigilo atravesó el pasillo y le hizo señales a su compañera para que le siguiera. Si no se equivocaba, la zona debía estar rodeada y vigilaba por decenas de majinis. Eso sin contar a las criaturas gigantes que siempre se aparecían en medio del trayecto para hacerlo todo más complicado. Por lo menos la misión carecía de un límite de tiempo.

Continuaron caminando hasta llegar a una habitación cerrada. En ella había una serie de camillas con lo que parecían ser cuerpos en descomposición y cada uno de ellos tenía varios tubos metálicos enterrados. En las esquinas había picos para excavar y en las paredes había un grupo de personas que no tuvo mejor suerte, probablemente la causa de sus muertes había sido una mezcla entre inanición y torturas.

— Ahora sabemos que no dudarán a la hora de querer hacernos lo mismo.

Chris no contestó; en su lugar se acercó a una de las mesas y tomó el objeto que sostenía uno de los cadáveres. La última arma de uno de los poco afortunados prisioneros. Una granada de mano.

— ¿Cuánto crees que nos tome recorrerlo todo?

— No lo sé, pero tengo un mal presentimiento.

La puerta más cercana se abrió y un majini les observó con ira.

Adiós al plan de sigilo e investigación. Tendrían que abrirse paso a tiros.

Jill no lo pensó más de dos veces, sostuvo su subfusil y apuntó directamente a la cabeza del infectado, tras aturdirlo se le acercó y le regaló una patada que provocó que cayera al suelo antes de desvanecerse por completo.

— Yo soy la que debería estar preocupada, Chris. Estaremos bien. —Le sonrió antes de ponerse en guardia nuevamente. — De todas formas vinimos para acabar con esto. Dejar vivo a uno es darle la posibilidad de infectar a más personas.

La mujer le echó un último vistazo al cuarto antes de salir. La mayoría de los objetos estaban pintados con el color del óxido y había manchas oscuras que sugerían sangre seca. Sujetó con fuerza su pistola y avanzó, indispuesta a ir por más tiempo detrás de su compañero. Desde donde estaban era peligroso encender una lámpara, e innecesario. Encima de sus cabezas había una serie de focos que iluminaban tenuemente el sitio, junto con el resplandor característico de la lava.

El agente de la B.S.A.A. no cerró la puerta detrás de sí, en su lugar se aproximó a otra ventana y miró al exterior. Estaban dentro de un volcán presuntamente inactivo, desde el helicóptero había observado varios que escurrían lava y otros que rugían de manera amenazadora, y esperaba que éste fuera un caso diferente. No quería morir de la misma manera en la que había terminado el mayor de sus problemas.

Suspiró suavemente antes de mirar a la otra. Había mucho que hacer. Si continuaban juntos tardarían mucho más, las probabilidades de que los hirieran o atraparan al mismo tiempo se incrementaban considerablemente si permanecían a menos de tres metros de distancia.

— ¿Estarás bien sola?

— ¿Qué? —Frunció el ceño antes de acercarse al hombre. Sus ojos mostraron indignación por la propuesta no hecha. Se suponía que Chris era la persona asignada para cuidarla y jurar ante los altos cargos que no representaba ningún peligro, ¿por qué quería separarse? ¿Acaso la iba a probar aún más? Pues le demostraría que podía comportarse. No era como si aún tuviera ganas de hacer saltos mortales y romperle los huesos a la menor oportunidad. — ¿Quieres ir solo? No me parece buena idea. ¿O sólo quieres asegurarte de estar lejos en caso de que enloquezca y comience a golpearte?

— No, no, es sólo que... así terminaremos más rápido.

— Si tú lo dices. —Le dirigió una mirada de desconfianza. En situaciones normales no se separarían, no tras haber pasado tanto tiempo lejos el uno del otro, pero las órdenes debían contener un anexo en donde la dejaban a solas, una situación en donde no tuviera vigilancia. No tenía otra más que aceptar. Tendría que probar su lealtad. — Investigaré el piso de abajo y acabaré con los enemigos. Tú revisa el exterior. Tenemos nuestras radios. Si algo pasa, no dudes en gritármelo en el oído.

— Eso haré.

En cuanto se quedó solo, Chris saltó hacia el exterior y luego se mantuvo quieto unos segundos para recuperar el equilibrio perdido. Como siempre, su rodillera se había llevado todo el impacto.

Con la escopeta en mano avanzó y registró la zona. Había cajas de madera, escaleras e infectados con el único propósito de clavar sus rústicas armas en él. No le fue muy difícil acabar con los que llegaban sacudiendo metales o encendiendo fuego con la intención de arrojárselo encima después.

El sitio en sí carecía de emoción. No había nada útil o que pudiera comentarle a la Central. No encontraba notas interesantes o laboratorios abandonados. Ni siquiera habitaciones trampa. Lo único digno de mencionarse era que la prisión también hacía de mina, las herramientas en el suelo delataban trabajos de excavación y el calor de la lava debía ser un elemento esencial para forjar los metales que componían ciertas partes de la estructura.

Chris agudizó el oído antes de darse la vuelta y recibir un golpe de uno de los majinis más próximos. Con habilidad logró dispararle a dos que estaban en su rango de visión, flexionó las rodillas y aprovechando el giro de su tronco les acertó un mismo puñetazo**. **Se giró sobre sus talones para darse cuenta de que uno de ellos se había ó de lado antes de atinar un disparo en la cabeza ajena. Eliminar al grupo que comenzaba a rodearlo había sido una buena actividad para mantenerse en forma. Los disparos múltiples de su arma seguían siendo tan efectivos como siempre. Retrocedió en silencio por volver a disparar y provocar que el infectado que se le acercaba corriendo se detuviera, con uno de sus ganchos lo remató.

— ¿Estás ocupado?

— Ahora ya no, ¿necesitas ayuda? —A través del intercomunicador no se escuchaba ninguna voz que no fuera la de Jill. Era un hecho que todo estaba en calma. Si no fuera por la preocupación impresa en el tono de la agente le jugaría una broma sobre el miedo a la soledad.

— Tenemos problemas. Ven ahora mismo a mi posición.

— Recibido. Estaré allí enseguida.

— Tienes que ver esto. —Insistió ella.

Encontrar el camino para reunirse con su compañera no fue complicado, lo difícil fue no llamar la atención y eliminar a las personas que se dieran cuenta de que caminaba por allí. Las últimas palabras que habían intercambiado le preocupaban.

Bajó las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo, de un salto, y se giró en busca de Jill. En los niveles inferiores se extendía una serie de túneles, todos parecían haber sido toscamente construidos. Las paredes y el techo conservaban cierta forma circular que delataba un trabajo descuidado. Avanzó en dirección contraria, hasta que la encontró apuntando al interior de una de las celdas.

Redujo la distancia entre ellos para poder ver lo mismo que ella veía; el cuerpo de un hombre yacía en la celda. Lo que le llamó la atención fue que en la espalda de aquél hombre hubiese una palabra que antaño le causaba orgullo: S.T.A.R.S.

— No puede ser... ¡¿Wesker?!

Jill frunció un poco más el ceño. La mano le temblaba y Chris estaba seguro que no se debía al miedo, sino a la ira. La conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber que todo ese tiempo a su merced le había afectado. Parecía más dispuesta a vaciarle el cartucho que a ponerse a llorar, era una mujer fuerte y nunca dejaría de serlo.

— Esto puede ser una trampa. —Repuso. — No me he atrevido a acercarme, ni a intentar despertarlo o revisar si realmente es él.

Chris entró a la celda, pese a la opresión que sentía en el pecho, y con vacilación tocó el hombro del rubio, pero no hubo reacción. La posición de sus extremidades parecía más por azar que porque así había una probabilidad más alta de que pudiese levantarse y asesinar de un solo movimiento a cualquiera que se le acercara allí mismo. Incluso sus ojos estaban cerrados.

A pesar de todo, parecía que seguía conservando sus armas.

La Hydra estaba sujeta a su espalda y una magnum se asomaba por uno de sus costados.

Con más confianza le apretó el cuello para comprobar su pulso; había uno, débil, casi imperceptible. ¡Seguía vivo! Tenía tantas preguntas que hacerle y tantas cosas que echarle en cara. ¿Cómo había sobrevivido en el volcán? ¿Por qué estaba encerrado aquí? ¿Se estaba burlando de ellos usando esa ropa? ¿Seguía necesitando el suero?

— Está vivo, pero inconsciente. —Anunció. Parándose y mirándolo desde arriba.

— ¡Tenemos que matarlo! —Jill entró a la celda y apuntó con su pistola al herido. Los dedos ya no le temblaban. Estaba decidida a dispararle.

— ¡Jill, no! —Chris la sujetó del brazo y negó con la cabeza. — Sé cuánto quieres matarlo. Pero… la última vez no hicimos bien las cosas. No obtuvimos información y cuando la conseguimos fue demasiado tarde. Esta es nuestra oportuni-

— ¡No, Chris! Esta es nuestra oportunidad, pero no para obtener respuestas, sino para darlas. ¿El trabajo de la B.S.A.A. no es acabar con el bioterrorismo? ¿Crees que dejándolo vivir estaremos haciendo nuestro trabajo? ¿Cuántas B.O.W mutan si les disparas en el cerebro? ¡Será tan fácil que no le hará justicia a todo el sufrimiento que se merece!

— Tenemos que avisar a la Central. —Replicó. Lo último que quería era que se le añadieran más restricciones a su compañera. Él más que nadie sabía lo que era dejarse llevar por la ira y si se trataba de otras personas era más fácil detenerlos, mucho antes de que cometieran los mismos errores que él. — Créeme, no eres la única que quiere romperle la cara, pero no es el momento ni el lugar.

Sujetó el brazo de Wesker y con él se rodeó el cuello. No podía cargarlo sin perder movilidad y tampoco podía pedirle a Jill que lo ayudara. Era fuerte y también bastante capaz de ahogarlo sin que nadie lo notara.

— ¿Crees que se va a levantar y se dejará ayudar? —Sacudió la cabeza. — Es demasiado orgulloso, incluso ahora es ridículo que lo lleves así. Arrástralo.

— Lo sé, pero es mejor atraparlo con vida. Creo que ya tiene suficientes heridas de las cuales preocuparse. No nos molestará en un buen rato.

La mirada desaprobatoria de su acompañante sólo hizo que se sintiera como un idiota, el tipo de persona que ayuda a sus enemigos para luego ser apuñalados por éstos. Pero, ¿qué otra alternativa tenía? ¿Pedirle a uno de los majinis que le ayudara? Tenía que apostarlo todo o nada.

Se inclinó hacia delante y tras varios intentos logró poner el cuerpo de Wesker sobre su espalda y equilibrarlo un poco para que el peso hiciera de intermediario y contribuyera a su labor.

— Central, vamos de regreso. —Anunció con dificultad. — Tenemos... Noticias interesantes.

Jill se mantuvo delante, pensando en lo fácil que hubiera sido la misión si tan sólo nadie le hubiese obligado, con la mirada, a rescatar a la persona más egoísta y psicópata del mundo. Ensimismada en sus pensamientos no notó la silueta de algo acercándose. La figura no correspondía a la de un majini promedio...

El cuerpo del enemigo era grande, un delantal opaco le rodeaba la cintura y parte de las pálidas piernas. Como si esto fuera poco, arrastraba un hacha prendida en llamas. Alzó su arma y en cuestión de segundos golpeó el suelo delante de ambos.

Chris logró esquivar el golpe, pero dejó caer el cuerpo de Wesker, mientras que Jill saltaba a un lado. Sujetó su escopeta y apuntó al verdugo. Antes había visto a uno como éste, pero el hedor fétido que expedía no era tan fuerte, además, una protuberancia roja sobresalía de su espalda.

Le lanzó una mirada a su compañera antes de precipitarse contra el verdugo. Si funcionaba de la misma forma que su contraparte sólo podría usar golpes físicos cuando éste estuviera aturdido, de otra manera correría un riesgo innecesario.

Ésta era la primera vez que lucharía contra Las Plagas junto a Jill.

Logró atinar tres disparos de su Ithaca antes de darse cuenta de que se había quedado sin munición. Retrocedió y sólo entonces fue que notó el ruido que producía su arma y los aullidos del gigante. Estaban atrayendo majinis con el sonido.

— ¡Jill, cúbreme! —Acomodó las balas de la escopeta y maldijo entre dientes lo lenta que era la recarga.

La mujer se giró de inmediato y disparó con su MP5 al pequeño grupo de majinis que comenzaron a rodear a Chris. Dos de ellos retrocedieron, agitándose por el dolor; otro sujetó por detrás a su compañero.

— ¡Ayuda! —Chris se retorció, intentando soltarse.

Ella apretó los dientes, no tenían suficiente tiempo. El verdugo ya estaba levantando el hacha para atacarlos. Si se atravesaba no serviría como escudo, golpearía a ambos. La posibilidad de que Chris muriera era alta. No quería perderlo. No así. Disparó al majini para que soltara a Chris, pero fue demasiado tarde.

Jill cerró los ojos, satisfecha de poder cerrarlos a voluntad, y cuando volvió a abrirlos alcanzó a ver cómo el cuerpo del otro era aplastado con violencia. Una parte de ella quería seguir creyendo que el otro era mucho más fuerte y resistente que cualquiera, pero mientras presenciaba cómo éste era golpeado le era imposible mentirse. Chris era un ser humano, siempre lo había sido, y, a diferencia de ella, nunca había sido infectado directamente.

El impacto se abrió paso entre los gritos de los enemigos. El hombre soltó un gemido adolorido, intentando con todas sus fuerzas que su vista no se nublara más. Estaban tan cerca de subir al siguiente piso y de regresar a casa.

Todo le dolía a partes iguales y la fuerza que antes tenía se desvanecía con cada segundo que pasaba.

— ¡CHRIS!

Muy difícilmente se entretendrían con su compañero ahora que no se movía. Jill mataría a quien sea que se le acercara. Nadie lo tocaría, no con la intención de transformarlo en un peón más de aquella mina volcánica.

Se dio la media vuelta y creó una distancia breve entre el verdugo, los majinis y ella. Si se dedicaba a acabar con los infectados, el verdugo podría dejarla fuera de combate, además de que unos cuantos golpes no la dejarían inconsciente. Apretó el arma entre sus manos, deseando tener el mismo rendimiento físico que le otorgó su captor con el P30.

Soltó una ráfaga de disparos sobre el estómago del verdugo. Éste no retrocedía y se acercaba cada vez más. Jill avanzó hacia la izquierda y, aprovechando el cambio de dirección de su enemigo, cambió su cartucho para reanudar con el ataque. Detrás de ella un majini le azotó un pico para excavar. El dolor fue agudo y se extendió por el resto de su cuerpo. Un hilillo de sangre corrió desde su cabeza hasta su mentón. Probablemente había sobrestimado su resistencia.

Dos o tres golpes más de esos y no podría volver a levantarse.

Apartó el mareo y sin vacilación volvió a disparar. Esta vez girando su torso para herir también al majini que la hirió.

No podría contactar con la Central sin abandonar a su compañero y huir no era una opción. Tampoco tenía munición infinita. Tenía que acabar con este enemigo para salvar a Chris.

El verdugo estiró uno de sus brazos para alcanzarla y antes de poder sujetarla se inclinó como consecuencia de la lluvia de disparos; Jill no perdió el tiempo, lo pateó. Tras girarse por el golpe, éste recuperó las fuerzas y sujetó su hacha con ambas manos, preparado para aplastarla como si fuera un insecto. La agente retrocedió, tratando de repetir la ronda de disparos, pero sorpresivamente el verdugo volvió a inclinarse.

Jill no alcanzó a moverse de la impresión. ¡Alguien más le había disparado! Esperando hallarse con un Chris herido, encontró a Wesker. Su brazo derecho apuntaba en su dirección y los ojos grises le ardían con la molestia de un superior que había presenciado cómo herían a sus subordinados.

El olor de la pólvora y su propio sudor le hicieron sentir incompetente y, sin embargo, se aproximó para darle otra patada al verdugo. El majini se derrumbó tras varios disparos y detrás de él Wesker le dedicó una mirada diciéndole que sabía que Redfield estaba en peligro, que en parte era su culpa porque ambos sabían que siempre intentaría protegerla por sobre todo lo demás.

Antes de que pudiera abrir la boca para escupirle todos los insultos que quería percibió un brillo de duda en la mirada ajena, se notaba que no comprendía dónde estaba o cómo había terminado allí y que aún así no quería mostrarse confundido.

La rubia corrió hacia los dos hombres y desde allí apuntó a las cabezas de los enemigos que no se habían cruzado en la línea de fuego. Varios de ellos se tambalearon antes de caer sobre sus rodillas y deshacerse.

Oficialmente, se había quedado sin munición.

— Llama al Equipo Bravo. Necesitamos refuerzos... —murmuró Wesker. Apretaba los ojos en un intento por esclarecer su vista, incapaz de averiguar si Jill había pedido ayuda o cuál de los tres la necesitaba más. A regañadientes volvió a caer en un estado de inconsciencia.

Ella asintió antes de que su excapitán se desplomara y después se acercó a su compañero para darle los primeros auxilios. No había perdido mucha sangre y no parecía tener ningún hueso roto. Aún así, lo miró fijamente, como esperando a que un chasquido se escuchara para declarar que necesitaban a un doctor urgentemente.

— Chris, venga, levántate.

El moreno sacudió la cabeza en un intento por espabilarse y miró a Wesker. ¿En serio le había escuchado hablar o sólo había sido un error? Puede que el golpe le hubiese causado confusión, pero alucinaciones… nunca antes las había tenido.

— Tenemos que salir de aquí. —Masculló la mujer y antes de cualquier réplica se llevó la mano al oído. — Central, necesitamos que nos saquen de aquí. ¡Ahora!

— El helicóptero llegará en 3 minutos.

— Recibido.

Jill se tragó el insulto a la Central por mandarles un vehículo con tanto tiempo de retraso (seguramente habían creído que tardarían más) y le dirigió una mirada asesina a Wesker antes de iniciar la expedición a los niveles superiores. Lo había visto y escuchado todo. Si se trataba de una actuación era una terriblemente buena y conmovedora. Conocía al hombre lo suficientemente bien como para saber que sus acciones procedían de fríos cálculos y movimientos refinados, jamás perdía la dignidad o se avergonzaba si es que podía evitarlo. Pedir ayuda o mostrarse vulnerable encabezaban su lista de cosas por evitar. Y, sin embargo, aún le escuchaba exigiendo que contactaran con un equipo que ya no existía. ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso quería matarlos en el preciso instante en que su pasado se apoderara de ellos?

Se mordió el labio y avanzó unos cuantos pasos por el pasillo con la sensación de que la B.S.A.A. no dudaría nunca más de ella, pero no por su éxito, sino porque había cosas mucho más importantes por las cuales preocuparse que una vieja agente con problemas de sueño y meses de ausencia.

* * *

**N/A:** ¿También se han leído el millón de teorías que existen sobre Resident Evil? Pues se merecen una chapita de "Yo también Amo a Albert Wesker". ¿Quién no ama a ese idiota?


End file.
